Sesenta instantes nuestros
by Nanamiii
Summary: Tabla abismal de musa hetaliana. Debajo de cada prompt, una frase. Cap1: Alemania y Veneciano. Cap2: Rusia y China. Cap3: Francia y Reino Unido. Cap4: España y Romano.
1. Alemania, Veneciano

**Disclaimer:** Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé: estos personajes ni la serie me pertenece.

**Notita antes de empezar:** Esto lo escribí para una tabla abismal de la comunidad de LJ musa_hetaliana.

**Claim:** Alemania, Veneciano, mención de otros  
**Extensión:** 1254  
**Advertencia:** Menciones de sexo, pornografía y muuuuy poca violencia. Pero no es nada del otro mundo.

* * *

**01. Yo**  
Ludwig prefería estar en la tranquilidad y silencio de su soledad.

**02. Tú**  
Pero si Feliciano irrumpía en ésta, no le importaba.

**03. Él/Ella**  
El problema se daba cuando el italiano y Gilbert se complotaban para hacerle estallar los tímpanos.

**04. Mascota**  
—¿Por qué traes gatos a _mi_ casa?

**05. Libro**  
El alemán deseó que la tierra se lo tragase cuando se enteró que Feliciano había encontrado _esas _revistas.

**06. Mentiras**  
—¡Son de Francia! ¡Se las olvidó la última vez que vino! —balbuceó la mentira más estúpida que se le pudo cruzar por la cabeza.

**07. Secretos**  
Nunca, jamás en la vida le diría al francés el por qué Veneciano se las había "devuelto".

**08. Simple**  
Gracias al cielo el castaño no preguntó nada y las cosas no se complicaron para el alemán.

**09. Rompecabezas**  
Feliciano no preguntó porque quería descifrar la verdad por sí mismo para no seguir avergonzando a su amante —lo cual había sido obvio hasta para él—; pero luego se cansó y se rindió.

**10. Asco**  
Feliciano le sonrió por compromiso y tomó coraje antes de empezar a comer wurst.

**11. Parodia**  
—¡Me gustaría ver a Alemania emocionado como cuando yo como pasta!

**12. Gris**  
Esa mañana la lluvia les había arruinado el día de campo, pero a cambio se quedaron en casa observándola caer, tomando chocolate caliente y bajo la misma manta.

**13. Azul**  
Finalmente el cielo se despejó después de unas horas, pero no lo supieron porque era hora de la siesta.

**14. Rojo**  
Se percataron del cesar de la lluvia cuando la luz del atardecer se coló por la ventana al despertarlos.

**15. Amarillo**  
Y desde la misma ventaba observaron al majestuoso Sol caer para darle espacio a la romántica luna.

**16. Paranoia**  
A veces se preguntaba si el italiano todavía recordaba el incidente con las revistas pornográficas…

**17. Sí**  
—¿Qué te parece si estas vacaciones las pasamos en mi casa, Ludwig?

**18. No**  
—¡Y de paso podríamos ir a visitar a mi hermano!

**19. Tal vez**  
Bueno, quizás Lovino se abstendría de golpearlo…

**20. Sueños**  
Entonces hizo una nota mental: _jamás_ esperar algo bueno del italiano mayor.

**21. Hablar**  
A veces deseaba que el italiano funcionase a baterías, para sacárselas de vez en cuando.

**22. Pasar**  
Ya se había acostumbrado a que no le golpease la puerta antes de entrar, Ludwig estaba curado de espanto.

**23. Observar**  
¿Por qué Italia se le quedaba mirando en vez de hacer su trabajo?

**24. Tocar**  
Había oído el sonido del italiano levantarse de su silla, sabía que eso significaba que iba a recibir mimos y caricias; pero hizo oídos sordos y esperó la muestra de amor ansioso.

**25. Chocar**  
Vajilla voló por los aires, la ropa se manchó, ellos cayeron al piso; sin embargo se rieron al verse con pasta de sombrero.

**26. Flores**  
Allí estaba él: con su típica sonrisa de niño inocente, un ramo de flores entre sus brazos y esperándolo bajo la lluvia.

**27. Agua**  
"Bueno, no puedo dejar que se enferme… lo mejor será hacerlo pasar para que se seque y luego enviarlo a casa" pensó el rubio, sin imaginarse que las cosas terminarían de otra forma muy distinta.

**28. Fuego**  
El rastro de calor que las caricias dejaban era tan excitante, que Alemania llegó a desear que esa velada nunca acabase.

**29. Viento**  
Cuando despertó en medio de la noche, deseó que esas cálidas caricias regresasen o bien que el italiano compartiera las sábanas.

**30. Tierra**  
No se esperó que Feliciano fuese a caer al piso cuando trató de recuperarlas de un tirón.

**31. Pasado**  
Italia a veces recordaba a Sacro Imperio Romano y no podía evitar pensar en que él y Ludwig eran similares.

**32. Presente**  
Hasta ahora su primer amor nunca había vuelto, pero en esos momentos era más que feliz con el alemán.

**33. Futuro**  
De todas formas el futuro era incierto y ¡a él le encantaban las sorpresas!

**34. Destino**  
Más aún si el compartirlo con cierto alemán estaba asegurado.

**35. Sin importancia**  
Ludwig dijo que estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse por la cruz que Lovino había lanzado por la ventana —ya que podía conseguir otra con facilidad—; pero el alemán nunca entendería que para Feliciano ese regalo era importante porque se lo había dado _él_.

**36. Lágrimas**  
¿Cómo era posible para una nación ser tan, tan llorona?

**37. Ceño fruncido**  
—¡Haré lo que sea, Alemania, pero no me golpees! —suplicó por séptima vez en el día.

**38. Risas**  
Le encantaba descubrir todos los días algo de Alemania, como aquella vez que supo que era cosquilloso.

**39. Sonrisas**  
Las sonrisas de Ludwig eran escasas, por lo que creía que era un regalo divino y maravilloso el que se las dirigiera.

**40. Besos**  
Y en retorno, le regalaba un beso lleno de amor y ternura sobre la mejilla cuando bajaba la guardia.

**41. Llaves**  
—Aquí tienes una copia —dijo sonrojándose hasta la médula, mientras le daba a Feliciano una copia de las llaves de su casa.

**42. Taza**  
Ludwig estornudó y rápidamente Feliciano corrió a prepararle una taza de té caliente.

**43. Cables**  
El cerebro de Alemania hizo corto circuito: ¡Veneciano _sí_ recordaba el incidente de las revistas!

**44. Diccionario**  
—¿Qué significa "sodomía"? —instantáneamente las mejillas y las orejas del alemán se tornaron rojas como los tomates de España.

**45. Sombreros**  
Quería revolearlo por la ventana, pero se trababa de un _gato_; su dueño era el real problema.

**46. Música**  
Era fácil saber si el castaño estaba en casa: sólo debía hacer silencio y comprobar si se oía el melodioso sonido de una guitarra.

**47. Pronunciación**  
Feliciano se sonreía cada vez que lo oía hablar en su idioma, ¡su italiano mezclado con alemán era lo más tierno del universo!

**48. Buenos días**  
Antes de despertarlo con un beso sobre la frente, Ludwig se daba el lujo de quedarse observándolo unos minutos.

**49. Buenas tardes**  
Cuando lo recibía en casa, el italiano lo saludaba como si no lo hubiese visto hacía millones de años.

**50. Buenas noches**  
Había logrado sobrevivir otro día en compañía del italiano: misión cumplida.

**51. Abrazo**  
Resistirse era inútil: cuando de abrazos y besos se trataba, sabía que Feliciano no se rendiría hasta lograr su cometido.

**52. Manos entrelazadas**  
Alemania podía sentir todas las miradas de los transeúntes sobre ellos dos, no obstante su prioridad era la felicidad de su amante, no su imagen pública.

**53. Cachetada**  
Veneciano debía entender que habían perdido la guerra, que debía parar de llorar ya que eso no solucionaría nada; aunque luego se arrepintió.

**54. Rascar**  
Se rascó la cabeza, pensativo y curioso, ¡podía jurar que había oído la voz del italiano salir de su habitación!

**55. Aplauso**  
—¡No sabía que cantabas tan bien, Alemania! —gritó emocionado y aplaudiendo.

**56. Arte**  
Después de ese día Veneciano quiso introducirlo en el canto, pero al rubio le daba demasiada vergüenza.

**57. Melodía**  
No importaba las veces que le dijera que no, el italiano seguiría componiendo canciones para que se las cantase.

**58. Literatura**  
Él no era el único que ocultaba un pasatiempo: Feliciano era capaz de escribir los cuentos más hermosos que jamás hubiese leído.

**59. Talento**  
A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que el amante de la pasta no fuese un cantautor famoso; entonces se daba cuenta de que eso significaba que los espectáculos eran únicamente para él, y se alegraba de que las cosas fuesen de esa manera.

**60. Misterio**  
El por qué uno era demasiado serio y el otro tan irresponsable era un misterio, ¡pero tenían toda la eternidad para descubrirlo!

* * *

**N/A**: Espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura así como yo disfruté escribiendo el fic 8D.


	2. Rusia, China

**Claim:** Rusia, China  
**Extensión:** 1341  
**Advertencia:** Menciones de sexo, lime.

**

* * *

38. Risas**  
Yao carcajeó, cortando tajantemente el ambiente sexual: ¡pero cómo no iba a reírse, si Iván tenía un acolchado de girasoles de lo más infantil!

**37. Ceño fruncido**  
El ruso lo había soportado al principio, pero pasada la media hora el chino seguía riéndose… y eso lo estaba empezando a molestar.

**36. Lágrimas**  
¡Inclusive se encontraba llorando de la risa!

**03. Él/Ella**  
—Tu hermana me da miedo, aru.

**10. Asco**  
Al principio había sentido repulsión hacia Iván y todo lo que tenía que ver con éste, y mucho fue lo que se sorprendió cuando supo que al ruso le había pasado lo mismo con él.

**16. Paranoia**  
Cuando dos grandes manos enguantadas le cubrieron los ojos, China supo que no se había equivocado al sentir que lo seguían.

**01. Yo**  
—¡Adivina quién soy, Yao! —y rió como un niño inocente.

**02. Tú**  
—Mi peor pesadilla, aru…

**06. Mentiras**  
Lo cierto era que se sentía dichoso cuando lo tenía cerca, era uno de los pocos que solía hacerle compañía.

**07. Secretos**  
No obstante, nunca le confesaría a Rusia que le encantaba su vínculo, su amistad… pero una parte de él sospechaba que el rubio ya lo sabía.

**24. Tocar**  
Yao cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que la mano de Iván le recorriese el rostro; desde las sienes, pasando por sus sonrojadas mejillas, hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios.

**40. Besos**  
Creía que el beso que iba a recibir sería apasionado y frenético, en cambio Iván simplemente posó sus labios sobre los suyos con dulzura.

**39****. Sonrisas**  
Luego se separaron y China vio que el ruso sonreía ampliamente… sin darse cuenta que él también.

**27****. Agua**  
Yao observó la nieve caer, y sin saber por qué, se preguntó si Iván estaría llorando en esos momentos.

**05****. Libro**  
Tomó un libro en sus manos, lo abrió en cualquier página e hizo de cuenta que estaba leyendo; no quería que el ruso supiese que lo esperaba.

**47****. Pronunciación**  
—Yao, no necesito saber chino para darme cuenta que tienes el libro de cabeza —dijo conteniéndose una carcajada.

**28****. Fuego**  
Automáticamente las mejillas del pelinegro se sintieron arder como nunca.

**30****. Tierra**  
Y cuando Iván comenzó a reír, deseó desaparecer y que la tierra se lo tragase.

**26****. Flores**  
Rusia poseía un florero en su habitación, con un hermoso pero solitario girasol en él.

**60****. Misterio**  
De la nada, un día apareció una peonía acompañando al girasol; Yao no pudo evitar mirarlos con ojos cariñosos y sonreírse.

**20****. Sueños**  
—¿Hay algo que desees, Yao? ¿Algún sueño que desees cumplir?

**31. Pasado**  
China dejó de acariciarle el cabello casi abruptamente y con amargura recordó la vida feliz que había tenido antes de separarse de sus hermanos menores.

**18****. No**  
—Lo que quiero no lo puedo tener, aru —ladeó la cabeza y volvió a mimar al otro, pero ya no con tanto cariño.

**32****. Presente**  
—¿Es algo que no puedes arreglar? —preguntó desde su lugar, apoyado en el regazo de la otra nación.

**17****. Sí**  
Yao no le contestó, pero Iván no necesitó oír la respuesta para saber que estaba en lo cierto.

**35****. Sin importancia**  
—Pues si es irremediable, ¿por qué te sigues preocupando? —levantó sus manos para obligar al chino a mirarlo—. Olvídate de ello y sigue adelante.

**53****. Cachetada**  
Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Yao, pero Iván tenía toda la razón del mundo; ¿por qué no podía ser un poco más como él?

**33. Futuro**  
—¿Y qué es lo que tú deseas para el futuro, aru?

**15****. Amarillo**  
—¡Vivir en algún lugar cálido y lleno de girasoles! —respondió emocionado, como un niño.

**11****. Parodia**  
—Y me imagino que con fuentes de vodka, ¿verdad? —rió ante la respuesta, que desde un principio suponía que sería la correctas.

**43****. Cables**  
Los besos eran apasionados, los suspiros eran profundos y las excitantes caricias parecían choques eléctricos sobre la piel desnuda.

**50****. Buenas noches**  
—Que descanses… —y sobre sus cabellos oscuros le plantó un beso.

**56****. Arte**  
Se dio el lujo de observar a su acompañante mientras dormía: cada facción de Yao —hermosa y única en el mundo— parecía tallada por los mismísimos dioses.

**49****. Buenas tardes**  
China entró en la sala de reuniones al mismo tiempo que saludaba y se disculpaba por el retrazo; sólo para encontrarse con una habitación desolada.

**54****. Rascar**  
Se rascó la cabeza, no entendía por qué… ¡si esa mismísima mañana Iván lo había llamado comunicándole que los Aliados habían arreglado una reunión de última hora!

**25****. Chocar**  
No había nada que hacer en ese solitario lugar, así que decidió irse; pero tan pronto se dio vuelta se chocó contra otra persona.

**51. Abrazo**  
Para evitar que se cayese, esa persona lo tomó entre sus brazos.

**48****. Buenos días**  
—Buenos días, mi querido China —canturreó una voz que conocía muy bien.

**19****. Tal vez**  
Quizás había sido casualidad, quizás una trampa del ruso; no obstante en esos instantes se estaba dejando llevar por éste para hacer algo inadecuado.

**09****. Rompecabezas**  
Seguramente lo mejor hubiera sido no pensar en nada, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si Iván había elegido específicamente el asiento de Estados Unidos para tener relaciones con él.

**14****. Rojo**  
Después de todo, ellos eran comunistas; lo opuesto a la ideología del gobierno de Alfred…

**08****. Simple**  
China creyó estar acertado al pensar que lo que estaban haciendo era para Rusia un "mira, tus enemigos se están haciendo uno y más poderosos en tu lugar" a modo de burla y para satisfacción personal.

**45****. Sombreros**  
No mucho después de acabar, se vistieron sus trajes militares y dejaron el lugar impecable; entonces Iván lo besó en los labios, le susurró un "gracias" en su idioma y se marchó.

**44****. Diccionario**  
Pero tuvo que buscar un diccionario para entender aquello, después de todo, no hablaba ruso.

**04****. Mascota**  
—¡Si vuelves a disfrazarte de panda, me las pagarás, aru!

**13****. Azul**  
Iván era una persona que casi siempre tenía una radiante sonrisa, casi tan brillante como el celeste cielo.

**12****. Gris**  
Pero su sonrisa y el sol desaparecían cuando las nubes amenazaban con llorar nieve, y a Yao le sobrevenía la lástima.

**21****. Hablar**  
—Tú y yo seremos uno algún día, Yao —era evidente que no tenía problema alguno en decir lo que pensaba.

**23****. Observar**  
El chino se quedó mirándolo, sorprendido por la repentina declaración; lo que a Iván le causó gracia.

**34****. Destino**  
—Ya verás, será, no… _es_ inevitable.

**58****. Literatura**  
—¿Me lees un cuento antes de dormir? —Preguntó con sus ojos lila llenos de expectación. No obstante, sólo consiguió que su acompañante le revolease un libro por la cabeza—. ¡Pero yo no sé chino, Yao!

**22****. Pasar**  
—¡Yao! —Escuchó el chino del otro lado de la puerta, una voz que canturreaba—. ¡He venido a visitarte!

**57****. Melodía**  
El pelinegro hizo oídos sordos al llamado de Iván y al timbre que tocaba sin cesar… lo que estaba haciéndole considerar remover dicho timbre.

**41****. Llaves**  
Yao permaneció en silencio, tranquilo hasta que el ruso se fuese; pero jamás se esperó oír el ruido de una llave abrir la puerta de su hogar.

**29****. Viento**  
—Ay, Yao, Yao, Yao… —simuló reproche con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba detrás de sí—. ¿Acaso deseabas dejarme afuera en un día horrible como este?

**59. Talento**  
Era increíble… Iván no sólo era un resistente bebedor, ¡sino que también era un habilidoso ladrón!: ¿Cómo había conseguido una copia de sus llaves?

**46. Música**  
Se sentía estúpido: hacía poco un sirviente le había dicho que su música sonaba tan bien cuando la tocaba… ¡y Yao sentía que era porque estaba pensando en Iván!

**55****. Aplauso**  
Siguió tocando, tratando de alejar al ruso de su mente; pero le fue en vano.

**52****. Manos entrelazadas**  
Más aún cuando el susodicho se le acercaba por detrás y le separaba sus manos de el instrumento para entrelazarlas con las suyas.

**42****. Taza**  
Un "te quiero, aru" fue lo único que necesitó para casi atragantarse con el té y para que el chino se echase a reír.

* * *

**N/A**: Ando desaparecida porque estoy con el concurso de musa_hetaliana :3 . Cuando acabe subiré mis drabbles a . Por otra parte, planeo volver a hacer esta tabla con otra(s) parejas.

Como siempre, saben que los comentarios son muy apreciados.


	3. Francia, Reino Unido

Título: Sesenta instantes nuestros  
Género: Romance/Humor  
Clasificación: PG / T  
Advertencias: Menciones de sexo y lime, algunas palabras mayores.  
Palabras: 1366

Nota: Para mi querida Hagobi. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, dulzura!

* * *

**10. Asco**  
—Me repugnas.

**01. Yo**  
—El sentimiento es mutuo, _Royaume-Uni_.

**08. Simple**  
Francis no podía entender por qué Arthur le daba tantas vueltas al asunto, tal vez porque para él sexo era algo normal en su vida...

**06. Mentiras**  
—¡N-no volveré a acostarme contigo nunca más, estúpido francés!

**07. Secretos**  
El ojiazul simplemente sonrió: por la forma que el británico había gemido la noche anterior, estaba seguro que por dentro éste quería repetirlo.

**02. Tú**  
—Como quieras, pero recuerda lo bien que la pasaste conmigo cuando tengas ganas de volver a hacerlo —y con el guiño de un ojo, la cara de Arthur se tornó más roja.

**09. Rompecabezas**  
Esa noche cuando volvió a casa, se encontró al de ojos verdes con una mirada extraña, entre melancólica y molesta.

**05. Libro**  
—Oh, llamaron tus amigos —dijo sin levantar la mirada de su lectura, aunque Francis pudo notar algo inusual en su voz—. Dijeron que si tenías ganas de ir a beber algo al bar de siempre, que los llamases.

**03. Él/Ella**  
Francis se detuvo a pensar unos segundos… ¿acaso Arthur estaba celoso de Antonio y Gilbert?

**04. Mascota**  
—¡Pero recuerda que no soy tu leal sirviente! ¡No iré a buscarte si terminas totalmente ebrio! —con esto el británico se levantó de su lugar y se retiró de la habitación dando zancadas; lo que corroboró la teoría del francés.

**11. Parodia**  
En la sala de reuniones, todos rieron hasta que el Reino Unido entró en la habitación… tristemente para Francia, quien era quien lo estaba imitando burlonamente.

**13. Azul**  
Lo detestaba con toda el alma: ¿cómo podía ser que con sólo mirarlo, podía conquistarlo?

**16. Paranoia**  
Por alguna razón, cuando el ama de llaves de Francis le había comunicado que éste no se encontraba en casa, temió por su propia seguridad e integridad…

**14. Rojo**  
Francis era flamante, sensual y encantador.

**12. Gris**  
Y, aunque a veces le costase horrores admitirlo, a su lado siempre se sentía insulso, carente de atractivo.

**18. No**  
Desde el sillón, Francis le dirigió la más seductora de sus sonrisas y palpó el espacio libre a su lado para que se le acercase; pero Arthur simplemente se quedó en su lugar, cruzado de brazos y con una mirada altanera.

**15. Amarillo**  
—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te acerques a mí? —preguntó acomodándose el cabello.

**19. Tal vez**  
—Si te mueres, quizás me acerque a despedirte a tu tumba.

**20. Sueños**  
Ni bien su pesadilla terminó y abrió los ojos; Francia comprobó en internet que no, que el Canal de la Mancha no se había ensanchado.

**17. Sí**  
—Vamos, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato más conmigo? —le susurró al oído, lo que causó que un estremecimiento de excitación recorriera el cuerpo del británico.

**29. Viento**  
No había manera de explicarlo, pero cuando vio las banderas de los dos flamear la una junto a la otra, sintió una pequeña impresión de amistad.

**21. Hablar**  
—Tu inglés apesta.

**23. Observar**  
—¿Y tú alguna vez te oíste pronunciar mi hermoso idioma?

**26. Flores**  
Era imposible no asociar a Francis con la rosa; ya sea por su delicioso aroma, su delicadeza o por el rojo que se instalaba en sus mejillas cuando se acordaba de él.

**28. Fuego**  
No obstante, cuando estaba molesto, le daban ganas incinerar miles de rosales.

**24. Tocar**  
Él se sabía el país del amor, el gurú del sexo, el maestro de la seducción… pero Arthur no lo hacía para nada mal, _nada mal_.

**30. Tierra**  
—¡Vuelve a hacer eso y te enterraré vivo, imbécil! —pero Francis ya había salido corriendo, riendo pícaramente.

**25. Chocar**  
La justicia había sido servida: por no ver por dónde corría, el francés se había estampado contra una puerta.

**27. Agua**  
La lluvia comenzó sin previo aviso, no mucho después que el cielo se oscureciera de repente.

**22. Pasar**  
Arthur suspiró desganado y haciendo su rivalidad a un lado, invitó al empapado Francis a entrar a su casa.

**38. Risas**  
A veces se preguntaba cómo sería reírse _con_ Francis y no _de_ él.

**36. Lágrimas**  
Creía que el día en el que Arthur sería el primero en ayudarle en el peor momento nunca llegaría; pero grande —y grata— fue la sorpresa al ver que se había equivocado.

**31. Pasado**  
—Reino Unido… ¿Cuántos años llevamos de rivales?

**32. Presente**  
—Ya perdí la cuenta —hizo una pausa y con sosiego observó el vaso de ron en su mano—. ¿Pero es eso importante ahora?

**33. Futuro**  
—No, no lo es —se llevó el vino a los labios y tragó—. Y lo más probable sigamos así por un rato largo…

**39. Sonrisas**  
No notó cómo una sonrisa reptó hasta sus labios cuando recibió el regalo de cumpleaños de parte Francia.

**34. Destino**  
Reino Unido estaba llegando tardísimo, ¡y él era el que le había dicho al francés que no se demorase!

**35. Sin importancia**  
No obstante, Fracis era un tipo flexible: en vez de criticarle duramente su falta, simplemente le sonrió y lo recibió con un "te estaba esperando".

**37. Ceño fruncido**  
Aunque a Arthur le parecía extraño que no se hubiese burlado… ¡seguro que el ojiazul estaba tramando algo!

**40. Besos**  
No había nada, _nada_ mejor que fuese Arthur quien diese el primer paso.

**45. Sombreros**  
Francis tuvo que dar lo mejor de sí para que no se le escapase una carcajada, pero cuando cayó al piso se delató a sí mismo.

**42. Taza**  
Ése era el juego de tazas y tetera más hermoso que jamás hubiese visto; pero siendo Francis quién se lo estaba regalando, le costaría horrores aceptarlo.

**41. Llaves**  
Nunca, nunca, _nunca jamás_ volvería a prestarle las llaves de su auto al estúpido francés.

**46. Música**  
No importaba cuál sería el tema de la conversación (deportes, música, arte, mujeres, ropa, historia), desde el principio sabían que no coincidirían.

**43. Cables**  
Ambos perdían el juicio con facilidad: uno era la debilidad del otro y parecía que no había manera de remediarlo.

**47. Pronunciación**  
Cuando a Arthur se le había escapado un mal pronunciado "_Je t'aime_", Francis creyó que se le pararía el corazón.

**44. Diccionario**  
Y con la sonrisa más pura instalada en sus labios, supo fácilmente qué responderle: "_I love you, too_".

**50. Buenas noches**  
Francis respiró hondo, se pasó la mano por el rostro para quitarse el sudor y dirigió su mirada a Arthur… al estar tan gratamente exhaustos, dormirían muy bien esa noche.

**48. Buenos días**  
—_Bonjour_ —dijo entrando al dormitorio, trayendo una bandeja con el desayuno.

**49. Buenas tardes**  
—¿Por qué no vuelves esta tarde, _Royaume-Uni_? —le preguntó guiñándole el ojo, cuando Arthur se estaba marchando.

**56. Arte**  
—No importa cuántas veces me lo pidas, ¡no voy a posar desnudo para ti! ¡Conozco tus intenciones, estúpido francés!

**53. Cachetada**  
Poco a poco la violencia física entre ambos se fue haciendo menor, lo que Francia agradeció muchísimo… ¡así conservaría su bello rostro intacto para siempre!

**51. Abrazo**  
El pequeño Arthur había tropezado, así que como el buen hermano mayor que era, lo había abrazado hasta que el menor cesó su llanto.

**52. Manos entrelazadas**  
Luego lo había llevado a casa tomándolo de la mano, algo que no volvería a hacer en mucho, _muchísimo_ tiempo…

**59. Talento**  
Lograba hacerlo suspirar como nadie, así fuese para bien o para mal; enloquecerlo —en varios sentidos—; que le fuese imposible apartarlo de su mente —ya fuese por amor u odio—; Francis de verdad era capaz de muchas cosas.

**54. Rascar**  
Pero él sabía cómo amansar al otro, como por ejemplo, mimarlo detrás de la nuca… ¡Francia parecía volverse un minino!

**57. Melodía**  
Le era inevitable no cantar en la ducha, más si de fondo tenía alguna canción de sus bandas favoritas —inglesas, por supuesto—.

**55. Aplauso**  
—Cantas muy bien, Arthur —oyó una voz de terciopelo, antes de que otro cuerpo se arrimase al suyo.

**58. Literatura**  
El británico salió disparado del baño, sólo para revolear al francés todo lo que hubiese en su dormitorio (libros, objetos de decoración, marcos con fotos, alguna que otra lámpara…).

**60. Misterio**  
Colocándose un hielo sobre la cabeza donde un diccionario lo había golpeado, Francis se preguntó por qué su amante se tomaba todo para mal…

* * *

Vaya que hacía tiempo que no subía nada xD... En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado :D


	4. España, Romano

Título: Sesenta instantes nuestros  
Género: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Clasificación: PG / T  
Advertencias: Menciones de sexo y lime, algunas palabras mayores.  
Palabras:11 94

Nota: Gracias a **Halfwolf **por el beteo :3

* * *

**60. Misterio**

El pequeño Lovino observó la casa en la que a partir de ese día viviría con el español… ¿qué clase de futuro le esperaría?

**01. Yo**  
—A partir de mañana, yo seré tu jefe —el de ojos verdes le regaló entonces una sonrisa brillante.

**59. Talento**

Pero el italiano no dejaría que le dieran órdenes tan fácilmente, obvio que no; así que a al día siguiente, con mucha habilidad, logró evadir todas las labores que le correspondían escondiéndose.

**02. Tú**  
—¿¡Dónde te habías metido!? —preguntó a gritos y con lágrimas escapándoseles de los ojos, mientras lo asfixiaba en un abrazo.

**58. Literatura**  
Esa misma noche, Antonio dijo que le leería un cuento antes de dormir si prometía no volver a escaparse.

**03. Él/Ella**  
—Estúpido España —murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios, ¡Antonio era demasiado tonto y crédulo!

**57. Melodía**  
Nunca lo admitiría, pero amaba enseñarle canciones típicas de Italia al español.

**04. Mascota**  
—¿Podemos quedarnos las tortuguitas, Lovi? ¡Di que sí! ¡Di que sí!

**56. Arte**  
Qué envidia le daba: no sólo Feliciano era mejor que él en la pintura… ¡sino que Antonio era un excelente bailarín!

**05. Libro**  
Cuando era pequeño, España le solía esconder muchos secretos… pero para bien o para mal, los libros de historia eran una biografía para los que eran como ellos.

**55. Aplauso**  
—¡Lovi, Lovino! —canturreaba el de ojos verdes para molestarlo, mientras daba palmadas y bailaba flamenco.

**06. Mentiras**  
—Claro que estoy bien, España idiota… —pero la mirada cansada y el rostro pálido del italiano le decían otra cosa.

**54. Rascar**

Y a pesar de las quejas, Antonio le mimó los cabellos.

**07. Secretos**  
Lovino no confesaría que agradecía el gesto de cariño con toda el alma… pero no importaba, total, para Antonio él era un libro abierto.

**53. Cachetada**  
Esto no le gustaba nada al español: la política de los tres frentes no le haría nada bien y sabía que eso violentaría a Romano, no, a _Lovino_ como persona.

**08. Simple**  
—Tú no tienes opción. Yo tampoco —para su sorpresa, el italiano hizo todo lo contrario a lo que se había esperado.

**52. Manos entrelazadas**  
Sonriendo con tristeza, Antonio lo tomó de las manos y con el cariño de siempre le besó la frente.

**09. Rompecabezas**  
—¿Tu también te has dado cuenta de lo complicada que es nuestra situación?

**51. Abrazo**  
A modo de respuesta, Lovino lo envolvió gentilmente.

**10. Asco**  
—Sólo espero que esta estúpida guerra acabe pronto —le susurró al oído.

**50. Buenas noches**  
¿Por qué Antonio elegía las peores noches para ponerse _cariñoso_…?

**11. Parodia**  
Por más que tratase de contener la risa, era inútil: no había nada más gracioso que España imitando a Francia; sobretodo oírlo hablar ese francés tan burdo.

**49. Buenas tardes**  
—¡Lovi, he venido a visitarte! —apareció por su casa el latino mayor una tarde.

**12. Gris**  
Menudo día había elegido para visitarlo: ¡parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta!

**48. Buenos días**  
Después de varios ruegos y súplicas, Lovino le permitió quedarse en su casa hasta el día siguiente.

**13. Azul**  
—El cielo se ha despejado. Ahora vete y no regreses a menos que te llame.

**47. Pronunciación**  
—¡_Io ti amo_, Lovino! —proclamó a los cielos en un italiano perfecto.

**14. Rojo**  
Dos segundos después el cuerpo del otro europeo estaba helado, aunque sus mejillas ardiendo.

**46. Música**  
—¿"La canción del tomate delicioso"? Me parece muy poco original de tu parte, Roma, ¡pero me gusta! —sonrió con ternura, pero no vio venir un puñetazo.

**15. Amarillo**  
¡Oh, cuán brillantes eran las estrellas que veía en su cabeza!

**45. Sombreros**  
—¿¡Con orejas de conejo!? ¿¡Pero en qué diablos estabas pensando, imbécil!?

**16. Paranoia**  
Lo sabía, estaba seguro que de un momento al otro Antonio saltaría sobre él y lo llenaría de besos; por ello odiaba cumplir años.

**44. Diccionario**  
Era bueno tener idiomas parecidos que les permitían comunicarse con facilidad; lo triste era que, muchas veces, España parecía entender sólo a golpes.

**17. Sí**

—¿Te gustaría salir este fin de semana a algún lado? ¿A cosechar tomates, quizás?

**43. Cables**

Si el español le dejaba cosechar tranquilo y no lo volvía loco, seguramente sería una salida genial.

**18. No**

—¡Quizás debamos invitar a Feliciano y a Ludwig! ¿Qué te parece?

**42. Taza**  
Frustrado porque Antonio todavía no parecía darse cuenta que él detestaba al alemán, Lovino le echó su té helado a la cara.

**19. Tal vez**  
Pero después de recapacitar un poco, pensó que no sería tan mala idea: quizás podría vengarse del germano o algo, como dejarle sólo los tomates podridos.

**41. Llaves**  
—Aquí tienes, Lovi: un par de llaves de mi casa para que vengas cuando quieras.

**20. Sueños**  
—¿Acaso estás loco? No volvería a tu casa ni aunque me pagasen.

**40. Besos**  
Cuando por fin se animó a ir para darle el gusto al mayor, éste se lo agradeció de una manera muy peculiar…

**21. Hablar**  
Sí, tenían de esas noches en las que podían quedarse en la cama y conversar… como una pareja normal.

**39. Sonrisas**  
Inclusive si todo marchaba bien, Lovino lograba salirse de su carácter agresivo y contagiarse de Antonio.

**22. Pasar**  
Tristemente esos momentos eran escasos, pero ocurrir, ocurrían.

**38. Risas**  
No obstante, fuese como fuese la situación, el de ojos verdes seguía riendo y muriéndose de la ternura.

**23. Observar**  
Hacía rato que España se había quedado mirando por la ventana…

**37. Ceño fruncido**  
A Lovino eso le preocupaba bastante, era rarísimo que no estuviese haciendo un escándalo por cualquier cosa.

**24. Tocar**  
—Oye, tonto, ¿estás bien? —y lo trajo de nuevo a la Tierra apoyándole la mano sobre el hombro.

**36. Lágrimas **

—¡Claro que estoy bien, Lovi! —pero sus ojos brillaban de una manera inusual.

**25. Chocar**  
Lo que más le molestaba en el mundo era que Antonio le mintiese.

**35. Sin importancia**  
A pesar de que el italiano trató de hacerlo confesar una y otra vez, España insistía en que no era nada.

**26. Flores**  
—¡Feliz aniversario! —apareció cierta mañana Antonio, con un ramo de rosas rojas en las manos.

**34. Destino**  
¿Acaso estaba condenado a estar enamorado de ese tipo para toda la eternidad?

**27. Agua**  
Cuando por fin pudo echar a Antonio a patadas, puso las flores en agua… sin notar la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en los labios.

**33. Futuro**  
De pronto sonó su celular y antes de que pudiese contestar, escuchó: "O-oye, tonto… ¿t-te gustaría salir esta noche?".

**28. Fuego**  
Todo iba bien hasta que a Antonio se le ocurrió tomarlo de la mano… grave error.

**32. Presente**  
—¿A dónde te gustaría ir ahora? —preguntó el español cuando salían del hospital, como si nada hubiese pasado…

**29. Viento**  
Como Lovino no se decidía, el otro europeo lo llevó de aquí para allá, hasta que finalmente decidieron caminar cerca del Mar Mediterráneo, aunque realmente la noche no se prestaba para ello.

**31. Pasado**  
—¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos venir aquí y lo mucho que solías protestar cuando éramos más jóvenes, Lovi?

**30. Tierra**  
Claro que lo recordaba: cualquier lugar y momento que compartiese con su adorado español era el paraíso… aunque no lo admitiría (de todas formas, seguro que Antonio ya lo sabía).

* * *

**N/A**: Este fic prácticamente se escribió solo. Todavía sigo trabajando en la tabla de Sealand y la FrUK, pero como tengo una suerte de bloqueo y no puedo terminar ninguno de los fics que estoy haciendo, me di un respiro y me puse a hacer este España/Romano.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado :)


End file.
